Dichotomy
by Iolar
Summary: How much of who we are is decided in one instant? How much could changing one instant effect the way you see life? With a little known power, one person travels back to change one thing, for his family, and in that moment, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Dichotomy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I make any profit from these words.

Introduction - A Short History of Power

Though it is possible for those of great Power to send their consciousness back to an earlier point in their life, it is rarely mentioned and is only known to have happened once before.

This occurred in the early days of the Nimian Empire, the Prince rushed to the Emperor to warn of their destruction at the hands of a force that was a trusted ally. The Prince went on to explain how the troubles started small, almost unnoticed, but over time the attacks grew more and more bold. Though many years, no one could trace the source of these attacks, and because of this the traitorous ally kept their place in the war council. By the time their identities were revealed, there was almost nothing left of the Nimian Empire. Knowing the battle lost in the present, the Emperor and his heir combined their powers and sent the Emperor's consciousness back as far as they could. When the Emperor awoke in his younger self and saw the date was barely a week after he'd received the Green Dragon Powers, he knew it was already started.

With his future knowledge, they destroyed the traitors and saved their Empire. Nothing was ever mentioned of the Prince's time travel and he never mentioned anything of the old time line beyond what he'd told his father, yet as the years passed, there were a few people that seemed to remember events from the time that never was. It wasn't many, barely a handful altogether, all of which were considered insane. No one took notice of them since the stories they told were all of different events.

The Prince never noticed these people until he met his wife from the old timeline. When he spoke to her, hoping to form a bond once again, she smiled at him and said, 'Our son was brave and strong. He will be again.'

She only remembered two events from the erased future. Their son's birth, and the day her husband and son combined their powers to send him back.

The Prince meditated on the Green Dragon Powers that night, adding a warning for all future holders so that when they learned of his time travel, they would also be aware of these fragmented memories. They married once again, their son was born as before. The son knew nothing of the old timeline until he came of age and received the Green Dragon Powers, the repository of his family's history.

Many generations passed before another Green Dragon Ranger looked closely at this information. He studied it in his meditations for many years, continuing even after he became Emperor and his own son received the Green Dragon Powers. He surmised that while this had been accomplished through the father and son's agreement, the travel would also be possible if the more powerful of the two overcame the other and forcefully claimed the power needed. He thought of several methods this might be accomplished, finally deciding on the one he thought most likely to work. Though there was nothing needing changed, he decided to test his theory, using his own son, once the boy returned from training. His ship crashed days before his son was due home, killing him instantly and leaving his theory untested.

Many more generations passed. Prince Zedd noticed the time travel history and the other's theories but thought little of them. He concentrated more on the military knowledge, believing it much more important to win his battles the first time around so such methods would never be necessary. By the time he became Emperor, he'd all but forgotten that one bit of knowledge tucked into his Power's memories. At the usual age, Lord Zedd married however his wife disappeared before an heir could be born. Zedd spent years searching for her while continuing to rule his empire. Since he had no heir, he accented to allow Rita Repulsa to use the Green Dragon Power Coin in a plan to destroy a team of Rangers that were challenging her ability to continue the tasks assigned her. It was never meant to be a long term placement as he'd assumed no human could withstand holding so much power for long.

Rita Repulsa chose a talented fighter that she watched tie the Red Ranger in a local competition - she chose Tommy Oliver.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	2. Chapter 2

Dichotomy - The Original Timeline

The boy moved at the break of dawn, when everyone was either passed out or too high to notice him. His nerves were strung high, a fearful dread filled him, but he refused to let it stop him. He moved softly and swift as a shadow through the pins, the bar, into the back office where Seetha kept his stashes. The boy opened the safe with the ease of familiarity, and quickly removed the money to his bag, taking only small bills. There would be enough, he knew. There would have to be. Seetha wasn't fond of big, easily traced bills himself. Ignoring the stashes of heroin, LSD, crack, ecstasy, and the other substances Seetha sold, the boy quickly resealed the safe and rushed from the complex.

888

The boy looked around the store, amazed and overwhelmed by all the selection and people, the bright lights. It was ... different. So different from what he'd known before.

_Pull yourself together, man, _the boy thought to himself, almost angrily. _You know what this world is, just live it now._

With this admonition in mind, he quickly entered the crowd and made his way to the clothing his size. Just letting himself drift through the place, he picked up anything that looked interesting to him, placing it in his shopping basket if it's price wasn't too outrageous. He subconsciously avoided the brighter colors as they reminded him of what he'd been forced to wear in the pins, as black reminded him of the fights. Most of his selections seemed to be green or white, with a few other colors added. After a couple hours of picking out clothing and trying it on, he finally made his selections, then moved on to the accessories. Glancing at the clock from time to time, he made his purchases.

Returning to the room he'd crashed in the past few days, he went through his purchases from today, and those preparatory items he'd picked up beforehand. With a sense of unease, he quickly packed his new belongings into the suitcases he'd purchased the other day, and hurried to the bus station.

Not long afterwards, the door to the room was broken down, several men entered. Seetha watched as his men searched anywhere the boy could be hiding, but it was clear to him no one was there. It didn't look like anyone had been there in a very long time. Even before the men stood before him, reporting the search turned up no signs of the boy, Seetha had reached the conclusion that the man that claimed to have seen the boy lied for the money. "Kill the man," Seetha ordered. "Make an example of him. No one lies to me and survives."

888

The boy smiled self consciously when he reached the counter at the bus depot. "M' name's Theodore Ridre. M' pappa should have a ticket waitin' f' m' t' come stay wit' him?"

The lady at the counter smiled kindly at him, charmed by the young man's charisma. "Yes, it's right here," she said, as the computer called up the information the boy had inputted only an hour ago from a local internet cafe. After looking at the ID the boy had made for this, she gave him the ticket and showed him to the bus, which was just getting ready to leave.

The boy leaned back in the very back of the bus, satisfied with his work, so far. Tomorrow, when the bus stopped wherever it happened to be, he'd unload his luggage and catch a plane.

888

Unloading his luggage several stops before his ticket named turned out to be more of a problem than the boy had expected, however, after a bit of fast talking, and with the unexpected help of a small fire a few buildings down, he finally managed to gather his belongings and disappear. Now, he stood at the terminal gate to his flight.

Arriving in LA, the boy brought his suitcases to a local internet cafe, and spent the better part of the evening surfing the net, finding where to go and who to be. A small town some distance away drew his attention strongly. Reading more about it, he saw a martial arts expo would be taking place soon, and it had a large cash prize that would support that which he'd taken when he left. He decided to make it his next, and hopefully last stop for some time. The decision made, he spent a few hours setting the groundwork for his appearance, a history for who he would be, and entering himself in that competition. He barely managed to finish up before the staff of the cafe were running him off.

He found a local chop shop and stole one of their stolen cars, took advantage of all the equipment being there to make it quasi-legal, loaded his belongings into it, and drove off to what would be his home for ... a little while, at least.

The people in the town shouldn't be able to place where he was from. Over the past few months, he'd worked on learning to control when he allowed the accent through. The name he'd chosen, Tommy Oliver, was close enough to what he'd been called to remember it and common enough not to draw attention. Everything should go fine.

Hopefully, Seetha would never think to look here.

888

It wasn't long before the expo started. _Middle of nowhere town like this,_ Tommy thought as he entered the building as the expo started. _I could do this in my fucking sleep._

Through the whole competition, most of Tommy's focus was not on fighting his opponents but rather on holding back, not showing too much and not hurting them too badly, not drawing too much extra attention while he won match after match. He moved into the final match with the same thoughts but his opponent met him equally. Both boys froze for a split second, their eyes met, and they both became aware they'd been using the same strategy in their matches. The moment passed without notice to most outside the ring and the two boys moved once again, pushing a little more, still not showing everything. Time lost meaning as they focused on each other, then suddenly the judges called the match. A tie.

"Great match," the other boy said, offering Tommy his hand. Tommy smiled as he accepted the gesture. "Too bad they called a tie through. Uh, not that I mind the tie or anything," the boy continued. "Just I was really enjoying that."

Tommy offered a small smile. "Me too," he responded truthfully.

"Maybe we can get together to spar again. Somewhere they don't stop us right when it's getting interesting."

"Yeah. Maybe," Tommy responded, glancing at the four that had rushed up the moment the tie was announced.

The other boy noticed the glance and said, "Oh yeah. These are my best friends. That's Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Harte. And I'm Jason Scott." He smirked. "In case you missed my introduction back there."

After a barely noticeable hesitation, it occurred to Tommy they were waiting for him to speak. "Tommy Oliver."

"You want to come with us for fruit smoothies?" Kimberly asked, smiling sweetly.

Tommy looked shocked at the invitation. "Uh, thanks but… I can't. I have to…" He drifted off, unsure what to say. "I start school tomorrow. I need to get stuff ready."

Jason wondered what it was he stopped himself from saying but didn't ask. Whatever it was probably wasn't something he was going to tell someone he just met. "We'll see you at school then, I guess. Maybe we can meet up after school?"

Tommy met Jason's eyes and smiled. "Maybe. I have to go now though."

Jason stood unmoving, watching as Tommy Oliver walked through the crowd that seemed to unconsciously part for him, then walked out the door, disappearing from sight. He had a feeling Tommy Oliver's presence was going to change everything, one way or another. If they both allowed it, Jason could see Tommy easily becoming the most important person in his life. But something within him warned that Tommy could become an great enemy just as easily as he could be a close friend. Though Jason couldn't understand why he felt this way, he'd learned not to ignore such feelings. Whatever came, he would keep a close eye on Tommy Oliver.

888

Tommy cut through the park to get home quicker - and the next thing he knew he was surrounded by grey humanoid creatures that appeared out of thin air. Not human, no way they could be human. _What the fuck?_ was his only thought as the creatures attacked and he moved to defend himself. Hitting them was like hitting stone, it was unlike anything he'd faced in his life. Before he could think about that too much a bright light surrounded him and he was suddenly somewhere else. It was dark and dreary, the ground felt like some kind of stone, what he could see of the walls looked like stone too. His eyes were drawn to a balcony and as he looked out it he saw Earth like a blue ball in the sky.

_I am so fucked._

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Billy Cranston sighed as he sat down the file he'd been reading, unsure what to think of it all. It seemed the Ranger Powers effected much more than just strength and fighting skills. Being the analytical person he was, Billy began to compare the information on other species Ranger teams to his own. The very first time they'd morphed, they'd called on their zords and they instinctually knew exactly how to operate them. The same was true of all the Ranger weaponry. He remembered they all fell that first time Zordon teleported them but it felt natural every time after that. None of that was bad changes and, except for the comfort with teleportation, they only occurred when morphed. What bothered him was that they were major changes and none of them noticed. Not even Billy had noticed before he came across those files. What other things had changed without them knowing?

Finding the answer posed another problem. The question was of an abstract nature and was rather personal. Only someone that knew them well would be able to see such changes yet as they weren't allowed to inform anyone that they are the Power Rangers he couldn't just ask those close to them for their opinions. The only thing he could do is try to find the changes himself, knowing that he could miss major points simply because the Power changed the way he thought. It wasn't a comforting idea at all.

888

Billy sat at the Juice Bar counter, watching Tommy Oliver working out across the room from him. There was something different about Tommy these last few days, a wrongness about him that was not there when they met him.

"Ernie, what do you think about him?" Billy asked the man when the counter cleared.

"The new boy?" Ernie questioned. Receiving an affirmative, he shrugged. "Dangerous."

Billy turned his full attention to Ernie. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. It's not that he's bad or anything. He's actually rather polite, a bit on the shy side really. Friendly, gentle when any of the younger kids approach him. But there's this … feeling about him. It reminds me of my brother when he came home from the war, and my brother never really left the war behind." Ernie fell silent for a moment, just watching Tommy. "His eyes are too old, haunted. And he has scars he tries to hide. His eyes … Jason's eyes show something like that anymore, though not as … intense. I think the alien war effects Jason more than he's let on. Everyone's changed some from this war, Jason's is just the most noticeable of those I know. But with Tommy… I don't know. It seems like whatever he moved away from was worse than this war."

Billy thought over his words, wondering if any of that was what he was sensing around Tommy. But if that was the case, why hadn't he noticed that first day? Was it just the emotions from that tournament that overwhelmed it or is there something else, something more recent? Ernie's words left an opening for his other questions though. "You think Jason's changed since the war started? How?"

"Everyone's changed," Ernie reiterated. "Jason looks haunted sometimes, especially when anything's said about the Power Rangers, good or bad. I wonder sometimes if he lost someone close to him or if he's been in the wrong place during an attack and it's effected him. Another thing I've noticed is he's much more protective of everyone, especially his friends. I'm sure you've noticed how if anything happens, he tends to give orders that everyone follows. You've all become somewhat soldier like in your reactions. That kind of thing."

Another group came in and Ernie moved to help them, leaving Billy to his thoughts. It wasn't long before the rest of the Rangers arrived and Billy moved to join them at their usual table.

"Blue boy," Jason said, drawing Billy's attention. "You okay?"

Billy looked at him in confusion before realizing he hadn't a clue what anyone had been talking about the entire time they ate. "Wondering thoughts." He noticed Tommy watching them from several tables over. He started to comment when one of the boys at the table beside Tommy's drew the other's attention away from them, he recognized them. "Jason, I'm curious. When's the last time you hung out with the other guys on the football team? Seems like you used to always be with them."

"Huh?" Jason and the other Rangers all looked confused at this. Jason said, "I don't know. They're kinda … boring anymore. Why?"

_That's a change,_ Billy thought, but he wasn't ready to mention anything to the others just yet. "I just noticed and wanted to make sure we weren't keeping you from your other friends or anything."

"No. Actually, I was thinking of quitting the football team anyway. It's a waste of time and we have much more important things to do than waste time with them."

"Is there someone you're wanting to see without us?" Trini asked.

Billy shook his head. "No." But even as he answered, he tried to remember if there was someone he used to spend time with before the whole Ranger thing began.

"Good," Jason said. "Anyway, onto important business. Anything new on this 'Green Ranger' guy?"

Kim made a face. "Don't get me started! Did you hear him last battle? He knocks me down in the middle of this big fight and then said we'd make a good couple! Gross! Like I'd ever want someone evil like him!"

"Quiet," Billy warned, noticing how Tommy glanced towards them again as she spoke. No one else seemed to be paying them any attention, he hoped Tommy was too far away to catch what she said.

"That wasn't what I meant," Jason pointed out. "Anyone found anything on him? Who he is, weaknesses, that type of thing."

"Don't have a clue who he is," Zack said. "Our Pink might be a weakness though."

"You cannot be saying what I think you're saying," Kim complained.

"I'm not suggesting you do anything, just that he reacts different to you. We could use that," Zack soothed. "We need any advantage we can get. The guy kicked our butts bad."

Jason scoffed. "He got lucky, that's all. There's no way he can beat me. I'm the Red Ranger."

Billy stiffened. That was not the Jason Scott he'd known for years.

"You want to distract him with girls, get the cheerleading squad to do a cheer next battle. At least I'd get something out of those wasted hours practicing with them," Kim almost sneered. "I don't want him 'distracted' by me. Him looking at me is disgusting!"

_Kim too,_ Billy thought. _When did anything not Ranger related become a waste of time to us? Have we really changed so much that we're now in an 'us and them' dichotomy with those that were once our friends?_

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice as Tommy stiffened at her words before storming out of the building.

888

The Green Dragon Ranger, Rita's most prized dark warrior, sat in the corner of the Dark Dimension, hugging his knees to his chest, tears running unchecked down his cheeks. Goldar and Scorpina entered, laughing and joking about their most recent victory over the Power Brats. That is, until they saw their youngest warrior sitting there, looking so lost. They moved over and sat, one on each side of him.

It was some time before he really became aware of their presence. He looked upon them with a weary expression.

"What is it?" Scorpina asked, quietly. He was so young, she couldn't help but think. Barely thirteen Earth years. A baby, newborn, really, by galactic standards. And abandoned by his own people. Knowing him, piecing together his story, she felt respect for his strength, and contempt for his world.

"I ..." He shook his head. "I'm fine. Please, don't tell ..."

"We won't tell Rita," Goldar assured him. "If you tell us the truth."

"Your word?"

"My word."

"And mine," Scorpina seconded.

"It's stupid," Tommy stated, wiping the tears from his cheeks roughly. "It's just ... she said she'd never want someone like me."

Goldar and Scorpina shared a look over the boy's shoulders. "The Pink Ranger?" Goldar hazarded, having noticed the way the boy looked at the girl on occasions.

Tommy nodded. "I said it's stupid. It's just, when I first saw her, at that tournament, I thought she kinda liked me."

A long silence followed. Finally, Scorpina stated, "Tommy, little Dragon, it's not you she doesn't like. She a Power Ranger, her job is to stop us from succeeding in our mission. That's why she said what she did."

"She really won't join us, huh?"

"No, I don't think she will," Goldar stated, his tone sad.

Scorpina hugged him, offering him comfort, but he flinched in pain. "What is it?" she asked. "Were you injured in the battle?"

Tommy shook his head no. "It's nothing. Our mistress sends me home each night." He refused to explain beyond that.

Goldar and Scorpina shared a look over the young Ranger's shoulders, silently vowing to find out how going home could be injuring him.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The battle wasn't going well for the Rangers at all. They'd been fighting too long for anything else. First putties, then the monster. When the monster was defeated, more putties, Goldar, Scorpina, and, worst of all, the evil Green Ranger appeared. The Green Ranger was overwhelming all on his own, even when they weren't already worn down.

"Jason!" the other Rangers called out fearfully as they saw their leader fall, injured and demorphed in the middle of the battlefield. Billy tried to pull back but even more putties attacked him, keeping him from aiding his friend. The Green Ranger stalked towards Jason, the Sword of Darkness held loosely at his side. He stopped, towering over the fallen Red Ranger, raised his sword ... and cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise as an arrow shot through his leg. He stumbled slightly away from Jason, his gaze turned towards where Kimberly stood, her Power Bow still in hand. Though the armor hid him from view, his complete shock that Kimberly had shot him was clear to all. But then the shock faded, his stance was secure even as his leg bled freely - red blood, so much like their own. Anger radiated from the Green Ranger and Billy suddenly feared for Kim's life.

"Don't get in my way," Green Ranger warned before turning his attention back to Jason. The Red Ranger had managed to drag himself some distance away from the Green Ranger after Kim's shot. Green Ranger growled in annoyance, started to walk, with a visible limp.

Goldar and Scorpina turned from their battle against the Black and Yellow Rangers when they heard Tommy cry out. Goldar called more putties down, pushing the Rangers further from the Green Ranger's position as they moved to their youngest comrade's side.

"Go to Finster, little dragon," Scorpina said, the worry clear in her voice, shocking the Rangers. "You're bleeding badly."

Green Ranger shook his head, still moving towards Jason. "I haven't completed my mission."

Scorpina started to speak, stopped and shook her head as she turned to Goldar. Not caring who might overhear her, she said, "Order him! The spell doesn't leave room for self-conservation."

Goldar had already reached the same conclusion. "Green Ranger, return to base now! Your mission does not have a set time. Report immediately to Finster."

Green Ranger teleported out, followed by Goldar and Scorpina, and the remaining putties.

The other Rangers rushed to Jason's side, checking on him. "I'll be okay," he assured, absently. "Did anyone else hear her say spell?"

Billy pulled the arrow out of the ground. "I heard," he said. "I'm unsure what to believe there, but she did not seem to be lying. She sounded..." He drifted off. Everyone heard her tone, if not her words, they knew she sounded worried. "Either way, the blood on this should allow me to discover the Green Ranger's identity at least."

With that, the Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Jason went to the med bay with Trini and Alpha while Billy immediately began work on the blood analysis.

888

Finster ignored Goldar and Scorpina's entrance. Once the bleeding was stopped, he told Tommy, "Lay there so I may complete a body scan to see the full extent of injuries."

Tommy started to lay down but stopped at this. "Why a full body scan?"

"It's only a precaution, in case you have any other injuries."

"It's just my leg," Tommy returned, too quickly.

"Lay on the med scanner, Green Ranger," Goldar said. "That's an order."

He looked torn. "But... It's really just my leg."

The three shared a look, wondering what could possibly ingrain such a reaction even over the spell's insistence that he follow all orders unquestioning.

"Green Ranger," Finster began. "Tommy. Do you trust us? Do you trust Goldar, Scorpina, and me?"

"Yes."

"Computer, lock down the lab. Command Finster 5-9-8," Finster said. Lights came on around the upper edge of the room. Finster turned to Tommy again and said, "No one will enter or leave the lab until we are finished. Under that command, not even Mistress Rita could enter or hear anything said in here. Whatever your medical scan shows, no one else need know."

Tommy sighed as he moved with great reluctance to the scanner and laid down. "It's not a big deal. I'm fine."

Scorpina let out a gasp at the extent of the damage the scanners revealed. Finster kept his silence as he directed the Power in healing.

The silence fell heavy in the room. The healing finished, Tommy stood from the table but the silence stayed and he refused to meet their eyes.

"How?" Scorpina finally asked.

"It's not a big deal," Tommy said again, still not looking anyone in the eye. He could tell they wouldn't accept that as an answer. "It's just... The world isn't made for kids without family so you do what you have to do to survive, you know."

"What do you have to do?" Goldar asked.

Tommy glanced up for a second before dropping his gaze. He refused to say another word. Eventually, Finster unlocked the lab since leaving it any longer was likely to draw attention.

888

"No way!" Kim exclaimed. "Tommy?"

"You're sure?" Jason questioned.

Billy nodded. "Absolutely."

'Tommy Oliver is the Green Ranger,' Jason repeated in his thoughts. He remembered that moment in the tournament where they first met, the realization that this other boy was using Jason's strategy. It was a specific style meant to hide the full extent of his abilities and to avoid injuring anyone while doing so. While there were many ways to distract from your abilities, the easiest ways involved hurting the opponent. Jason remembered Tommy's rather shy and unsure reaction to them after the tie was announced. He remembered the moment their eyes met, Tommy's smile.

The commander in him said they should ignore the Green Ranger's identity and find the way to kill the enemy. Their job was to protect the whole world, it was foolish to risk everything for one person. It was even more foolish to do so for someone they just met, that wasn't even part of the team, that was an _enemy_.

"She was telling the truth," Jason heard himself say, despite his thoughts. "It _must be_ a spell. We're going to find the way to break it."

The other Rangers cheered. Billy smiled to himself. _That_ sounded like the Jason Scott he'd always known.

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Green Ranger stood atop a building in the warehouse district and lifted his Dragon Dagger to his lips, played the flute in it's handle to call forth the Dragonzord. He stayed upon the building, commanding it from the distance to destroy buildings.

The Power Rangers teleported onto the roof of the building across from him.

"Tommy no!" Jason called out. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I am following my Empress's commands," Green Ranger responded to this. "No more holding back, you're time is up."

Red Ranger watched the Green Ranger standing on the building while the Dragonzord destroyed. "Guys, call your zords. I'll try to reach Tommy."

"Right." Zack led the others in calling the zords while Jason jumped across to the other roof.

The Red and Green Rangers were quickly immersed in their own fight. The four Rangers held their own against the Dragonzord as the Green Ranger was no longer able to concentrate on that battle, but it kept all four of them tied up and away from their leader.

They fought on, both battlefronts appeared equally stalemated. Then Tommy got the upper hand over Jason, he stood over the other boy with the Sword of Darkness raised over his heart in a replay of their fight in the Dark Dimension. Jason took a breath but didn't speak as Tommy lunged the sword downward … and stopped just before the blade could cut. Not an inch separated the sword from Jason's flesh.

The Red and Green Rangers stared into each other's eyes for an endless moment.

The other Rangers finally overcame the Dragonzord and immediately vacated their zords to join the ground fight. When they arrived and saw the two frozen combatants, they kept a distance, afraid to interrupt the eerie balance. No one spoke a word, no one dared breath.

Suddenly Jason did a leg sweep, Tommy jumped up and back to avoid him, pulling the sword away as he did so. Once more, the two boys were locked in mortal combat. But something was different.

As they watched, it finally occurred to Trini what was different this time. The Green Ranger was making mostly defensive moves with only a few offensive moves thrown in almost haphazardly. Truthfully, he wasn't even doing his best on the defensive end. _He's breaking through the spell on his own, _she thought to herself. But she could see he would still need help. She almost called out to Jason to let him know what she saw but hesitated. What if she was wrong or what if Tommy wasn't able to fight the spell long enough and her voice distracted Jason from defending himself? So she kept her silence and simply watched.

At that moment, Jason knocked Tommy back with a spin kick, knocking the Green Ranger to the ground and sending the Sword of Darkness flying from his hand.

"It's over Tommy." Jason sheath his sword then drew his Power Blaster and fired at the Sword of Darkness in one move.

"No!" Tommy cried out at it's destruction. With it gone, the spell was lifted, causing him to de-morph.

The other Rangers run to Jason's side. "You did it!" Zack exclaimed. "Rita's spell is broken."

"We hope," Trini put in.

"Power down guys," Jason ordered as he watched Tommy push himself slowly to his knees. The five Rangers de-morphed.

"What's happening to me?" Tommy breathed, talking to himself.

"You're okay Tommy," Jason assured him as he knelt beside him. "You're no longer under Rita's power."

Jason helped Tommy stand. He seemed okay for a moment, then he flinched back as all the memories came crashing down upon him. "What have I done?" Tommy moaned. He looked passed Jason to the other Rangers, a haunted look in his tea green eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened wasn't your fault," Trini assured him but they could all see the guilt clearly on his face.

Jason stated, "What you did was done under Rita's power but you're free now. Rita's spells are powerful, there's nothing you could have done. But you own the Power now, Tommy. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason offered his hand to Tommy. "What do you say?"

Tommy stared with mixed emotions at Jason's extended hand. _You're not going to kill me? _"After everything that happened?"

"Please, Tommy." This at least got Tommy to meet his eyes. Jason smiled kindly and said, "We need you. It's where you belong."

_Belong? I don't belong anywhere._ "I don't get it. You really want me to join you?"

Zack smirked. "Come on, man. He's running out of different ways to say it."

Jason threw Zack an exasperated look, then turned back to Tommy. The hand he offered to Tommy never wavered. "Yes, I want you to join us. You are not responsible for what Rita did, but you can be for helping stop her."

"We all want you to join us," Billy offered.

"Please Tommy?" Kim implored.

"I don't get it. I almost killed you all. I could have…"

"Yes," Jason agreed. "You _could have_ killed us but you didn't. You fought her control and now you're free. You showed yourself to be a true and honorable warrior. You belong on the team. We all know that." He offered his hand once again. "Will you join us Tommy?"

Tommy still hesitated, his eyes locked with Jason's. "You're asking - _asking_ me to join you?"

"Yes," Jason said in all seriousness. "I … we all want you to join us. You're free now and the Power is yours. You are not to blame for any of it, it is your choice where you go from here. I can't tell you what to do, you don't owe us anything, so yes, I'm _asking_ you to join us. I'm asking you, Tommy, to join the team and fight for the side of good, where you so obviously belong."

Tommy met Jason's eyes for a long moment, then slowly accepted the offered hand.

One by one, each of the other Rangers added their hands to the circle. Jason smiled as they welcomed their newest teammate. Jason knew from the haunted look in Tommy's eyes and the wording of his questions that it wasn't going to be easy but they would convince Tommy he was part of the family.

888

That night, for the first time ever the six Power Rangers teleported to the Command Centre together. Zordon had Billy run scans on Tommy which showed residue from the control spell and confirmed it no longer effected him.

This confirmed, Zordon stated, "Even as you faced your greatest danger, with all the odds stacked against you, you carried on like true super heroes and persevered. I am very proud of the five of you."

The five Rangers looked happy at the praise. Zordon hadn't been pleased with their plans to free Tommy. Now that the spell had been proven and broken, they were glad their mentor could admit they were right.

"I welcome our newest Ranger. Now that you are a true Power Ranger, you must follow three basic rules or lose your protection. First, never use your Power for personal gain. Second, never excalate a battle unless Rita forces you. Finally, keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger."

"You can count on me, Zordon. One hundred percent," Tommy responded.

Billy walked over to Tommy. "Here. I made you a communicator."

"Wow, thanks man," Tommy responded. Seeing the green communicator, there was no doubt it was made specifically for him.

"A new chapter has begun, Rangers. May the Power protect you." As the Rangers prepared to leave, Zordon added, "Tommy, please stay behind a moment."

Once they were alone, Zordon looked down upon Tommy for a long moment in silence. "This would appear to be a day of firsts. This is the first time my chosen have gone against what I suggested as well as the first time a Green Dragon Ranger has chosen to side with a team of Light. I have never known a Green Dragon to serve anything but darkness and their own selfish greed."

A million and more voices called out in Tommy's mind and soul, disputing these words. Many experiences flashed before his eyes showing different Green Rangers fighting, dying, or facing fates worse than death in the defense of their people and their way of life. Tommy respected that, he respected the sacrifice those people made. Tommy kept quiet though, knowing his welcome from this man was less than complete and realizing that many refused to see any good in the ones they fought preferring to view them as just 'the enemy' and evil incarnate working opposite their people's goodness. It was a way of making it easier on themselves, keeping their reality simple, and Tommy knew that kind of being would never allow themselves to hear differently.

When Tommy said nothing, Zordon continued, "You are welcomed here on their words, Green Ranger, but know, I will be watching you."

888

Continued - Let me know what you think. Review


End file.
